Tuning in for a Lifetime
by SketchGal2
Summary: My FM radio series one-shots from years previous put together. Will be updated with new stories in the near future as well.
1. On Notice

I decided to put together my FM radio stories from years into one so I can add on to them without any confusion. I also plan to continue writing new stories in the future for this couple, so please look out for them

thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>On Notice (first Published: 03-24-09)<strong>

"Geez Linds-" Donald Flack gasped, when he was nearly knocked over by Lindsay Monroe, who was running through the hallway. She stumbled back from where she stood, coming very close to dropping a large box marked "DNA" on its sides. Flack reached out in the nick of time, while doing so he attempted to take the box from her. She in return snatched it back. Then he snatched it, holding it high above her head.

"Hey, I had it" she said trying to reach it from her head. He played keep away for a few moments more and suddenly whistled making his way down the corridor. Lindsay had no choice but to follow him. That box contained much needed DNA prints on file, she could definitely use for a case that she was currently working case had hit a snag, and this box's contents could inadvertantly break the case.

She'd just have to play along with Flack until the time being, to avoid any other risk. Unless this was a risk in itself...? She hoped not.

Lindsay was sure Flack was sneaking passive glances down at her as they walked silently down the hall. She thought something was on her face, and then she thought something was on the blouse she wore under her lab coat. She checked herself, hearing a muffled laugh from Flack.

Soon the two arrived at the DNA lab, Lindsay's destination.

"Okay this is my stop" she said, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Flack again who seemed to have some sort of concentrated gaze on her. He tried to hold a serious stare, as he though and thought.

He thought, especially about how tiny she was. Not as tiny as a little girl or a midget or dwarf even. It was a cute tiny. An adorable tiny. The type of tiny that was ideal for wrapping and cuddling in at cold wintry nights. With hot chocolate included. Oh, and a big blanket fit for two.

He searched her large chocolate brown eyes that he adored, and which also her humor mirrored through, in a way that completely fascinated him. But now was the time for payback. After all he did promise her. The time to confess of being severely infatuated with her will come later.

"Earth to Don Flack!" Lindsay said, cupping her hands over her mouth and therefore waking Flack out of his trance. An evil smile spread on his face.

"Today is the day Monroe. The day of reckoning has begun" he said, deepening his voice and taking several steps backwards. Lindsay looked at him perplexed, amusing him all the more. He took off down the hallway in the blink of an eye, holding Lindsay's important box over his head.

She gaped in surprise, and then took off right away him. She was thanking God that she decided to wear flats, on this particular day. But what she regretted was not wearing a pair of pants, because running with the skirt she wore was a bit uncomfortable.

The two zigzagged and speed walked through various techs and officers within the Crime Lab building. They crossed over to the lobby, and Flack led them right back into the hallway with glass see-through walls.

Lindsay had no idea what Flack had meant by the "day of reckoning", but she was going to by all means tackle him once she got nice and close. He turned back for the first time giving her a wink, making her eye widen and her cheeks blush. But this did not stop her from going forth with her current goal.

"Flack...this is a lab!" she hissed once the too were speed-walking pass more labs filled with curious techs. Among them a bouncing Adam came by, stopping in front of Lindsay, holding a pot of coffee.

"It's reallyreallyreallygood! I just bought it!" he said blocking her way. She tried seeing over his shoulder to find where Flack had headed.

"Um no thanks Adam-I have to go" she said finally .But only able to escape from his cornering a few moments later. She turned the corner and ran into Sheldon Hawkes who was carrying a heavy piece of machinery.

"Whoa!" he said laughing a little. She mumbled her apologizes and asked if he'd seen Flack.

"I saw him over by the elevator. He sure seemed happy about something and confused about what I said I was doing. Recalibrating this." he answered, shifted what he held to his leg. She then gave her thanks, and went off around the next corner. He watched her carefully before heading back to the computer lab.

The elevator was only a few feet away and she saw Flack standing in front of the elevator looking bored, still carrying her box. She stopped a couple of feet away from him, huffing and puffing being careful not to draw too much attention to herself as she had already.

Flack noticed her and smiled balancing the box on his head.

"I want the box Flack" she said, hunching over with her hands on her knees.

"Oh this box? This box right here?" he remarked, as he began tossing it around like a large football to Lindsay's horror. Then a obnoxious smile spread on her face.

"Whoo! Donald Flack Jr knows what a box is. Your mother must be very proud. Yes that box." she remarked dryly placing her hand over her heart in mock happiness. Flack laughed, and wiped his forehead of sweat.

"Smartass. Don't talk about my mother" he said, loving the way Lindsay was smiling at him from afar. The elevator dinged behind him and he finally found the perfect opportunity had come. He stepped backwards into it.

"Flack what are you doing? You want me to get into trouble!" she hissed looking around alarmed. He pondered on that for a moment. If he were to do what he was thinking of doing with that box, Mac would have Lindsay's head. On the one hand, the time for revenge was here, and there would be the chance Mac would go easy on her because she's Lindsay (of which Danny had complained about it to him on numerous occasions).

Lindsay admitted to herself that this situation "Operation Save the Important Box of files" was a no go. She was never in control throughout and had failed to successfully make retrieve the box. But she couldn't help thinking how much she enjoyed all of it. Even down to Flack's winking, eye groping and preparation of throwing the box overhead like a basketball…

Wait what?

"Flack don't!" Lindsay squeaked ducking.

"This one is for Melody!" Flack roared tossing the box, as if he was making a three pointer.

The box went above her curled form, and to the unknown. People crowded around to see what the commotion was about, then went back to their work.

Lindsay groaned and looked up silently to Flack who absentmindedly waved as the elevator doors closed. She gave a wave back, and blew out a breath while still crouched down on the tiled floor. Then it hit her;

Melody. The life size "doll" from that case late last year.

Of course. She and Flack had wheeled it out of that man's apartment, and Flack joked about how a guy could save a lot more money with one. Sure Lindsay took it lightly but still, she wanted to make a point. She had pretended to be in an argument with Flack, his New York wife no less. Wondering how in the world could the doll could replace her, and what it had she didn't. She barely heard him tell people she was his unwell wife, but for a while the threat he made never once became concrete in her mind. Maybe she should've paid attention?

The elevator beeped and Lindsay was hopeful that it was Flack. So she could make him hunt for her box, but it was Danny and Det. Jessica Angell.

"Lookin for spare change Monroe?" Danny said snickering as he stepped off the elevator. Lindsay got up and dusted herself off.

"Shut it Messer. Hi Jess" she said waving at Jessica Angell who seemed to be preoccupied with looking around as soon as she stepped off the elevator with Danny.

"Oh...Hi. Have you seen Sheldon?" she asked almost hopefully, finally snapping to attention. Danny and Lindsay watched her suspiciously.

" I think he may be in the computer lab. I passed him awhile ago." Lindsay said, watching her still.

As if on cue Sheldon Hawkes strolled in from around the corner, rubbing his head and toting Lindsay's box. Who in turn rushed right over and elicited the CSI with a stream of apologizes and motherly examinations. Danny looked over and saw from the corner of his eyes, something that made him snicker on Angell's face. She was staring openly at Hawkes and upon Danny's snickering a deep scarlet blush appeared on her cheeks. She shoved him while she made her way to Hawkes and Lindsay.

"I'm soo sorry Hawkes, Flack was in a playful mood today" Lindsay said while Hawkes handed the box over to her.

"Playful? It sounds like someone has a crush on you" he said stopping Lindsay in her tracks, while all the more facing an seemingly mesmerized Jessica.

"Are you ready for lunch?" he asked her while holding his arm out for her to take it. She took it and smiled uncontrollably, shocking Lindsay further, and raising Danny's eyebrows. The two headed for the elevator, and moved aside for the occupants on the elevator, before jumping on and departing into the city.

Those occupants were Flack and Stella come onto the floor. Stella said speedy hi's/goodbyes while passing through, to which Danny turned pink at the ears, coughed and followed her. Everyone else watched ; that is everyone else who was either Flack or Lindsay.

"Hey" he said moving closer to her. She took a step back, looking at him from under her now frazzled hair sadly. He reached out moving her hair out her face smiling.

"Let me help you with that" he said, reaching out to the now dented box away from finger tips only had a chance for one touch when she violently pulled it back turning managed to wrap his arms around it, with Lindsay struggling to taking out of his grasp. The back and forth went on longer than earlier. Flack laughed softly.

"Okay. Okay. No more games. My revenge has been completed. Now lemme me be a gentleman" he said, finally able to take the box from Lindsay without a problem. She sighed and walked alongside of him. But gasped when he reached around her and put his arm on her hip.

"You know I have a thing for you right?" he asked looking down at her. She cleared her throat and shook her head side to side furiously before looking down at the ground. Flack laughed, drawing her nearer as he possibly could while holding the box in his other arm.

"You bein a CSI and everything Monroe, I'da thought you noticed," he said pulling her closer to plant a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes grew larger, and she squeaked before coming into a daze. He saw what he had inevitably done, and smiled shaking his head. He put the box down at her feet bending down to plant a gentle peck on her lips. She slowly closed her eyes as he pulled away. Flack stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before walking away with a smug grin on his face.

She breathed out, and breathed in from where she stood opening her eyes, at the disaperance. She thought about the afternoon chase, her swore feet and the miraculous save of her important box. She felt that the experience of all of it was definitely something she hoped to remember for the rest of her life.

Of course if she lived long enough after Mac gets through with her.

She looked down at the damaged box, and sighed messaging her temples. All the while a smile played on her lips, which still tingled from Flack's kiss and touch.


	2. Don't Call Me Flack

I decided to put together my FM radio stories from years into one so I can add on to them without any confusion. I also plan to continue writing new stories in the future for this couple, so please look out for them

thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Call Me Flack<strong>

Don Flack stared off into the distance sitting at his desk, while Jessica Angell babbled on about how she and Hawkes were going along well. They had been dating for the past month, while Don himself had been turned down by Lindsay. It seemed like she didn't take him seriously after what he did with that box. Even after he apologized.

"Don?" Jess asked, patting Flack's shoulder. He let out a deep breath and gave a wry smile. Jess frowned.

"Lindsay turn you down again?"

"Yep" he answered flatly. Jess gave him a reassuring pound on the back before getting up from her seat.

"Maybe your not agressive enough...You want me to take care of her?" she said suddenly cracking her knuckles and her eyes flashing.

"Whoa hey...that's not necessary" he said laughing while getting up and pulling her hands down.

"Thanks Jess. But I got it..." he continued before his eyes moved to the door of the preinct as Lindsay entered. It seemed like in Flack's tunnel vision, she was walking in slow motion. A smile spread on her face as her skirt swooshed and she blew a kiss at him. Flack's eye twitched, and Jess bit back her laughter knowing full well Don was imaginating something silly.

"Hey Lindsay!" Jess shouted over the buzzing of the Precinct, waving. Lindsay looked around before spotting Jess and then broke off her conversation with another officer before making her way over to the two detectives. When she did, Flack's eyes stopped twitching and he glared at Jess who in turn smiled at him.

"Hi what's up?" Lindsay said in Jess' direction, she looked over to Flack who had managed to compose himself. He gave a stiff nod, and Lindsay scoffed. Jess looked between the two in disbelief.

"Okay...I'll be over there" Jess said spotting Hawkes who had just entered the Precinct looking around. She bounded happily over to him, and he grinned as the two talked. Lindsay's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced up at Flack, who's eyes seemed to have just flicked over in her direction briefly. She was getting tired of that. Him always staring at her so much...But in a sense she wasn't. ...No this needed to be addressed. And the constant flirting he was always pulling her into, and the dates he keeps asking for...his wonderfully eerie eyes full with hope...

"Flack, we need to-"

"Don' call me Flack..." Flack said, looking down at her. A look of confusion spread on her face.

"What? But Flack I-"

"I said..." he leaned down into her face, a few inches away from it. She looked back beginning to be scared.

"Don' call me Flack. You don't have the privilege to call me that. It's Don to you..." he said crossing his arms.

"Oh you mean don't call you Flack? Flack?" she asked grinning, but nervousness still shown in voice and on her face.

"That was your last warning Monroe..." he said before immediately pressing his lips into hers. She gasped, and the room went silent except for a few whoops and laughs. He broke away for a second before his lips went in for another attack. Lindsay almost fell over backward, not recovering from the first kiss if not for Flack grabbing her closer, thus causing the kiss to go deeper and more passionate. Jess was jumping up and down silently cheering, while Hawkes tried calming her down but trying to stop himself from laughing.

Just then Mac entered the Precinct the same moment Flack pulled away from Lindsay and the room went back to its normal busy bee temperature. Mac made his way over to Hawkes and Jess looking around the room suspiciously.

"Is it just me, or did something happen here?" he asked the two, who looked at him innocently.

"It might just be you" Jess said shrugging her shoulders, while Hawkes crossed his arms.

"Always you Mac"

Mac squinted at them before making his way over to Flack and Lindsay. Lindsay seemed to be in a dazed state, and Flack noticed shaking her gently while trying to suppress his grin. She came to, and anger crossed her face before she suddenly slapped him across the face.

Mac backed off a few feet once Lindsay stormed off into the city leaving Flack with a reddened cheek and a smg grin on his face.

"Don Flack...Look this over please.." Mac finally said, growing irritated on what _exactly_ might be going on at the current moment. He didn't have the energy to try to figure that out now. Flack nodded still holding onto his cheek as Mac walked out of the building shaking his head. Soon after Hawkes left with Jess out of the building and Flack stayed behind looking over the paperwork Mac had given him, his grin still plastered on his face.


	3. Love is LongLasting Without An Expirati

I decided to put together my FM radio stories from years ago into one so I can add on to them without any confusion. I also plan to continue writing new stories in the future for this couple, so please look out for them

thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Love is Long-lasting Without an Expiration Date<strong>

Lindsay's eyes slowly opened, and adjusted to the dimly lit room. Around her were beautiful smells in the atmosphere of the room; of roses and lilac with a hint of something bubbly. The air around her felt a bit warm, but nonetheless comfortable.

When she sat up there were her comforters wrapped about her, that she brought with her from Montana so many years ago. The stitching was made from the hands of someone who knew their way around a thread and needle. The designs were simple yet delicate. The colors etched from dark reds to a deep chocolate hue at the edges and corners of the comforter. Lindsay traced her fingers along the threading pattern, which were still strong despite its age. There was a sudden glint on her finger that traced the pattern. It was gold, with a tiny curved etch like a tree branch on its surface. She looked at it while she continued her little activity and smiled.

Lindsay then, after a couple of minutes, pull her comforter up to herself closer, and sat up on the pillow she laid on. Her eyes wandered to the television in front of her which was playing the news, to her enjoyment. Whenever she had the time at home, or otherwise the news would be the only channel she would have the strength to watch openly. Sure some news delivered was depressing and others were just too happy. Either way she found her eyes glued to the set.

Lindsay heard movement on the outside of the door, and then a click. In stepped Donald Flack Jr. He had a navy blue loosened tux on with a bottle of champagne clutched in one hand, and in the other the hotel room card key. He set down the card key next to the table close to the door, and made his way over to the bed looking surprised as he saw his wife of a mere 19 hours, awake.

"Hey" Flack simply said, smiling as he placed the bottle on the night stand. Lindsay bit her lip and moved closer to him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away Flack got up and held the bottle in front of her.

"Want some?" he asked. Lindsay nodded, fighting the urge to break out into giggles. Don Flack to her looked like the picture of….perfectness…if that was even a word.

His eyes were lit up in such a childish way, and his smile couldn't get any wider. Why had she resisted him so long? Why had she not given up sooner, so that she could feel so much of the passion the Don Flack she'd grown to love, could offer her so willingly?

Tears sprang in Lindsay's eyes, and her body started shaking as she thought about the life they had before and the life they were just beginning. Flack turned quickly around and enveloped his long arms around her kissing her forehead, while pulling her closer. He saw that she hadn't even put her clothes on yet, which is understandable in the current situation.

"Linds…it's okay" Flack cooed rocking her. Lindsay's cries got louder as Flack tried in vain to calm her down.

"We could always get divorced…" Flack joked hoping it would help. He suddenly jumped when a flurry of squeals and cries from Lindsay came about. She looked up at him laughing while wrapping her own arms around his body.

"I'll consider that Detective Flack" Lindsay said in-between breaths when her laughter died down.

"Oh really? Well then Miss Monroe I guess I'll take my ring back then" Flack replied smugly while lifting Lindsay's arm up. She pulled it down and instead leaned closer to Flack kissing him deeply. Flack smiled into the kiss, while pushing Lindsay onto the bed further and taking off his already wrinkled tux. His hands and finger roved around Lindsay's body carefully, as he made the kiss more passionate as the seconds went by.

Flack pulled away slightly as he moved Lindsay's comforter up to snuggle himself in beside her. Lindsay began placing small pecks on his shoulder and chest as her form melded into his on the bed.

"How are we going to tell everyone…we're married?" Lindsay breathed into Flack's neck. He was facing her, staring openly at her in an almost mesmerized state. After a moment he then pulled her closer...if it were possible in the position they were in, and breathed her scent in.

"Your sweat smells good" he said dreamily. Lindsay scoffed before pretending to push him away.

"Are you trying to say I'm stinky Don Flack?" she quipped, scuttling away from him. "Because you don't smell like fresh roses either…"

"Guilty conscience Monroe?" Flack asked back raising his eyebrows. Lindsay sneered at him from under the comforter.

"You haven't answered my question…" she sing-songed moving her head up from beneath the covers a bit.

"That question…would be?" Flack asked inching closer to Lindsay smirking.

"The question that needs an answer…"Lindsay said getting up from the bed. She brought the comforter up and attempted to wrap it around her body but Flack pulled her down with it.

"Hey!" she squeaked after falling face first on the bed. Flack laughed before hovering over Lindsay and placing loud slurping kisses onto the back of her neck and ears.

"Augh! Stop it Don! Ew!" Lindsay squealed trying to get away, but failing. Flack had held both of her arms down on the bed, while continuing his torture.

"We tell them…that's it" Flack whispered in her ear.

"Wow! That might actually work!" Lindsay replied brightly. "No Don. That won't work. We have to Ew! Ewwweww! Okay haha that'll work! That'll work!" she continued squealing and laughing.

Don removed his hands from Lindsay's wrists and at the same time he flipped her over so that their faces were only inches apart. Lindsay's hands traveled to Flack's well toned torso and lay steadied on his back.

"Linds…their our friends…they'll understand and be happy for us. Heck, half the lab was tryin' to hook us up. They'd be more than happy this happened" Flack said softly while smoothing Lindsay's face with the back of his hand.

"I'm not worried about that...It's Stella and Jess…they'd kill me. They wanted to be in my wedding if I ever had one" Lindsay said sadly. Flack mocked grimaced.

"Ouch…How are ya gonna deal with that hmm?" he asked tracing his finger on her clavicle.

"_Me?_ How am _I_ going to deal with this? Your part of this too! They'll kill both of us! Hawkes with the help of Mac and Danny will hide our bodies after Jess and Stella kill us!" she replied shivering at Flack's touch.

"Babe…I said don't worry. You love me and trust me right? " Flack asked now kissing her jaw line.

"Linds?"

Lindsay below him drifted off to sudden sleep. Had it been that long of a day?

7PM: Drinks at Sullivan's. Meeting Lindsay there

12AM: Driving Lindsay home who got totally drunk and confessed to him her feelings

3AM-8PM: nursing a sick Lindsay back to health after she caught a stomach virus

10PM-last Thursday: spending every night at Lindsay's house laughing, talking, and enjoying each other's company until popping "the question" and then both eloping the next hour.

That wasn't just a day! It was a whole long _week_! Or to Flack a entire three years since he'd met and fell in and out of love with Lindsay Monroe from Bozeman, Montana who held her own amongst her own personal tragedies.

Flack smiled to himself before lying in the empty space next to a slumbering Lindsay. He felt his eyes close slowly, even though he was clearly against it. He wanted to stare at _his_ Lindsay for as long as he could. The softness of her face, her eyelashes….

Then sleep overcame him, as he used the last bit of his strength to curl his hand around Lindsay's ringed hand.

Within the ring was the inscribed "Love is long-lasting without a Exasperation Date". This in a sense was true. Although it depended on whom'd you ask.

If you'd ask Flack, he'd agree 100% while all the more tease Lindsay about her country ways.


	4. Refinement

I decided to put together my FM radio stories from years ago into one so I can add on to them without any confusion. I also plan to continue writing new stories in the future for this couple, so please look out for them

thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Refinement <strong>

Lindsay shrieked as she collapsed on Don's bed sweating profusely with Don leaning behind her in the same sweaty state.

Correction _her _and _Don's_ bed (as Flack likes to correct her). They had been married for more than a week and she still considered where she was Don's place. It was for the most part neat, and tidy.

Not at all how she pictured it.

It was a small apartment, with the décor very cozy; a small kitchen which was built within the living room, one room and one bathroom. She developed the idea that cops lived messy, dangerous lives. Their homes were always trashed and they never knew where their next meal would come from. Although only one part of that was actually true in Flack's case.

Flack hovered over her for moment breathing into her neck deeply before settling himself by her side. He stroked her temple and the curves of her soft body while Lindsay tried regaining her harsh breath. Her eyes closed tightly as Flack pulled a cool cover over them both; which covered up Lindsay's bare chest and Flack's stomach.

"What time is it?" Lindsay mumbled, her eyes still closed. Flack kissed her cheek and jaw before his eyes flickered over to the digital clock.

"Time for more sleep" he replied smiling while kissing her roughly. Lindsay groaned before attempting to push herself up from the bed. She managed to look at the clock which resulted in her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Don! It's 10 am! What the hell? I need to go to work..! Mac is gonna kill me! " she shouted, trying to scramble out of the comfortable bed. Flack got up sighing as he watched his new wife roam around the room in a half-sleepy state looking for her suitcase. Most of her things were in her old apartment but she managed to gather some clothes in a two large suitcases until she and Don had time to move everything else into the apartment.

"Lin, I said not to worry" Flack said grinning, pulling Lindsay onto his lap, and gently rocking her. She squirmed a little bit but stopped once Flack began kissing her neck gently passionately and whispering soothing words. Before she knew it Don was in the kitchen starting coffee, while she showered. An hour later they took the train to the crime lab hand in hand, but Flack departing next door.

"Now be nice to the other kids," Flack joked, placing a kiss on Lindsay's forehead. She smirked before giving him a hug.

"I love you too"

Lindsay walked through the hallways briskly as she could with both hands stuffed into her lab coat. Her eyes darted from corner to corner in fear of anyone-Jess or Stella stopping her to wonder where she had been for the past couple of days. Mac barely knew, with Lindsay just giving the excuse of taking personal time off. It had been about two days before when Flack returned to work and encouraged her to do the same, dismissing any fears she had. He promised that everything would be fine, if she'd start trusting him which she promised to do. Although she didn't quite promise she wouldn't be worried.

"Hey Lindsay!" Lindsay turned slowly and saw Adam Ross running up to her holding a folder in his hands. She sighed in relief, knowing the lab tech wasn't the type to relay her secret to anyone.

"What's up Adam?" she asked smiling. He stared at her for awhile silently and then a broad smile crossed his face. Horror crossed Lindsay's.

"So that's why you've been gone! You've-"

"Adam! please don't tell anyone I've-"

"…been scuba diving!" Adam finished circling her. A puzzled look appeared on Lindsay's face as she watched him circle her.

"Yeah there's this glint in you eyes and your skin is tan. Well not really tanned, not like a leather bag or something….made of cow… Not that you look like a cow or anything! 'Cause you don't! Just y'know it's just right for someone like you... I mean it fits you…your tan. Err..not that…I mean…" Adam stopped and took a deep breath.

"You look great Lindsay. It's nice to see that you enjoyed your time off" he breathed patting her shoulder.

"Thank you Adam" she replied smiling. She resisted the urge to pat his shoulder in return, and simply gave him a smile before bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"So….if there's anything?"

"Oh no I came to just say hi and stuff. Seeya," Adam said before scurrying off down the hallway. Lindsay turned back in his retreating direction smiled, and then let out a shaky breath she had been holding in. She made her made down the hallway again, her destination trace when she passed by Hawkes.

"Hey Lindsay. Long time no see" Sheldon said smiling and reaching out to hold her hand. Lindsay looked nervously and nodded. Hawkes looked at her raising his eyebrows.

"Did you enjoy your vac-are you looking for someone?" he asked curiously once Lindsay started indiscreetly looking around in search of-

"Lindsay Monroe!"

Uh oh.

In came Stella Bonasera from the corner, her brown curls bouncing, heels clicking with her lips pursed as if she was trying to hide a smile. Right after her came Danny Messer his face a bit flushed.

"Danny…your face is really red" Sheldon said, moving closer to him. Danny coughed and sidestepped him blushing more furiously. Sheldon merely eyed him in concern.

"He'll be fine. Lindsay get over here!" Stella said pulling Lindsay into a bear hug. Hawkes and Danny watched on smiling as Lindsay just hugged her back with little effort. Stella released her and then she felt an ominous presence behind her. She turned around slowly and saw Jessica Angell-Hawkes smirking at her before giving her a hip bump.

Sheldon moved to Jess and gave her a light peck on the lips, the cheek, the…

"Hey you do realize you two have an audience here right?" Danny quipped wanting the couple to stop what they were doing before it led to something else. Both Jess and Sheldon smiled at each other before one last peck on the lips. Lindsay, happy with the distraction, started to tiptoe away from the group until she bumped into something…actually…. _someone_. Tall …muscular…and part Irish… with a little Italian on the side (as Flack tells it).

"Linds!" Flack said happily enveloping his arms around her. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair. Jess and Stella looked at each other before nodding in approval. Danny just raised his eyebrows, and Sheldon tilted his head.

"Ack! Don I can't breathe!" Lindsay puffed using all her might to push out of his arms. He only held on tighter.

"What happened to being professional at the workplace?" Sheldon asked quietly smiling and raising an eyebrow while wrapping his arms from behind Jess. His hands lay on Jess' stomach which was protruding slightly from her blouse. She placed her hands on top of Sheldon's and smiled.

Lindsay looked on sadly-not for the couple for herself. That closeness, would she ever have with Don? Sure they were intimate…for only the first time since their marriage began a mere week ago. But since then they were intimate a lot more often than that. But it missed something. Was it the expectation of a newborn child like for Sheldon and Jess? Or the bliss of just dating to get to know each other as Stella and Danny were experiencing?

"Linds…we should tell 'em now…" Flack whispered in her ear causing her to snap out of her daze. He kept his arms wrapped around her small form. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but nonetheless a look of relief on her face. She squeezed her hand around his tightly, the rings on each of their fingers glittering lightly.

"Lindsay!" Stella gasped, whipping around as she saw small glimmers at the corner of her eyes. Danny, Sheldon and Jess looked over to see what the trouble was.

"Guys…we have a announcement to make" Flack cleared his throat, and continued on in his booming voice "Me and Lindsay….the reason why we haven't been around the last coupla days…we got married"

There was silence for more than a few moments. To Lindsay it seemed longer than a minute and longer than the longest hour before she heard squealing and saw Jess and Stella jumping up and down before her.

"Oh Lindsay why didn't you tell us?"

"It's just like you to shut yourself off, Linds! Every time! "

"Way ta go Donnie! You finally hooked her!"

"Congrats man! It's about time you two settled down"

More happy tears were in Lindsay's eyes, as Jess put her into a light headlock and Stella put her hands together to her face looking from Flack to Lindsay smiling gleefully. Flack meanwhile was getting pounds from Danny and Sheldon.

"About time who settled down?" a gruff voice said and the group turned around. There stood Mac with a rolling suitcase in hand and his shades on. He was smiling at the group as Lindsay and Flack made their way over to them.

"Mac we hafta to tell you-"

"Congratulations on your marriage" he replied sincerely. Flack and Lindsay looked at him in shock. Mac smiled again before leaning over to give Lindsay and Flack a hug each.

"I heard you guys from the elevator…and Lindsay next time warn me the next time you decide to elope" Mac continued making his way down the hall. Flack looked down at Lindsay who was watching Mac in amazement.

"Hey Mac where ya going?" Stella called out to him, but he only waved as he continued to walk away.

"He's probably going to Miami, you-know-who is there" Jess said smirking and Stella nodded in agreement.

"I guess we're old news now huh Babe?" Flack asked beside him.

He then laughed as Lindsay ran over to her girlfriends, and the guys went to him.

"Well I'll see ya guys tonight at Sullivan's?" asked Danny stretching.

"No sorry I can't. Jess and I were going shopping for cribs" Sheldon replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Augh Hawkes, what about you Flack?"

"Sorry I 'm spending some time with the wife" he said smartly making his way over to Lindsay growling. Lindsay looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights before scurrying off. Flack grinned at his guys before going off after her through the lab in its curves, and double doors and corridors with lab techs included.


	5. Seek and Seek

I decided to put together my FM radio stories from years ago into one so I can add on to them without any confusion. I also plan to continue writing new stories in the future for this couple, so please look out for them

thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Seek and Seek<strong>

"Look I'm sorry Sid really..." Don said, trying to stop himself from smiling. Sid gave him a look before continuing to prepare his tools for the DB laying before him.

"Yeah yeah...It's just that I'm the last to know..." he replied back slightly melancholy. Don nodded before patting him on the back.

"If it makes you feel any better Adam doesn't know me and Linds are married yet" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Sid laughed while making an incision to the body. Don made a face wanting to turn his head away but couldn't. Blood trickled down the v shaped incisions and Sid pressed his gloved fingers underneath the skin.

"Uhm Sid if ya find out somethin let me know..."Don said nervously , backing out of the room. Sid gave a nod while pulling his glasses together and chuckling.

"My Sid senses are tingling" Jess exclaimed jumping up from where she sat in the break-room. Sheldon sat next to her thumbing through a magazine, and Danny munching on chips.

"Your whuh?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, and nearly choking on a chip. Lindsay entered the room looking around.

"Have you guys seen Don?" she asked. She hadn't seen him all day, and she wanted to talk to him to make plans to finish her moving into his apartment. They have been married for well over a month now, but it had been getting harder and harder for them both to meet up with each other at work. Their different break hours, and overtime got in the way.

"I saw him go into the morgue earlier" Sheldon responded looking up.

"He's either doing something really cool or saying something really cool" Jess said casually. The room went silent.

"Don you mean? " Lindsay asked awkwardly. Jess' head whipped around to her direction before she shook her head.

"No Sid" she said sadly, walking over to her and giving Lindsay a look of pity. "Don't look at me like that!" Lindsay said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry...Yer _Sid senses_?" Danny asked blinking. Everyone ignored him.

"He might be still down better hurry or you'll miss him" Sheldon said, looking at his watch, and getting up.

"I'm coming with you" Jess said pushing Lindsay out of the room and into the hallway. "Hey!"

"Her _Sid senses_?" Danny asked out-loud to Sheldon who looked at him and shrugged.

"She's a fan of his what can I say?"

Jess and Lindsay walked through the hallway chatting lightly. Jess went on about the how Sheldon and her are getting along with the newborn twins. Lindsay listened as she wistfully thought about how it would be like when she and Don had their very own family. Jess promptly snapped her out of her fantasty with her question,

"How's the moving?" she asked, to which Lindsay groaned.

"Not very well...I can't find Don. And if I can't find him I can't move in...and if I can't move in I might as well become a bag lady-"

"Hey speak of the devil" Jess interrupted when the sight of Don Flack came into view. He was looking at the floor and his head jerked up, with his face breaking into a smile. Linday smiled back walking up to him and leaving Jess who was making a beeline for the morgue.

"Hey" Lindsay said looking up at him shyly.

"Hey" he replied back, and bend down to give her a light kiss on the forehead. Lindsay frowned. After all this time they had only seen mere glimpses of each other, and the only thing he gives her is... a kiss on the forehead?

"Expectin somethin more Mrs Flack?" Don asked smirking. Lindsay nodded her head vigorously causing Don to laugh.

"I can't I have ta meet Mac...but I'll give ya this" he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently where they stood. She breathed in his scent harshly as he did the same. Her arms snaked around to his back, and his hands went through her hair. Then their lips met for a few seconds before they heard someone clearing their throat;

"Flack...Lindsay"Mac said gruffly with his arms crossed. Don looked down at his wife for a few moments and un tangled his arms, panting heavily. Lindsay rested her head on Don's chest before backing away from him, her breath harsh as well.

"You two understand that this was still a workplace, and that you have to be professional?" Mac asked bluntly. The couple nodded still staring in each other's eyes.

"Flack!"

"Yeah..yeah I'm on it" he said sheepishly making his way over to him. His fingers went intertwined in Lindsay's, pulling her with him.

"Okay so did Sid..." Mac paused for a movement looking over Don's shoulder squinting.

"Lindsay, don't you have some work to do?" he asked after minutes later that Lindsay was still attached to Don.

Don looked down at her smiling, "We've been found out"

"Sorry I'll be going now..."Lindsay said smoothing out her labcoat retreating and waving. When she got halfway to Tox she realized that she had completely forgottten that she and Don needed to talk. It had been way too long since she'd been to her apartment, nonetheless having the oppurtinuity to move anything into her new home.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, wondering how Don could make her forget something so quickly with just one kiss...and one wonderfully warm embrace...

A smile formed and grew as she thought about the last part.


	6. As the World Spins part I

This is a long overdue story, sorry. I started the FM Radio series of mine about three years ago. All of them are here, in order. Each story is the beginning of Flack and Lindsay's relationship before their marriage and so on and so forth.

Please read and review this as well! I will be continuing my other CSI stories too in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>As the World Spins part I<strong>

"I didn't say there was anything wrong Flack" Lindsay said rushing about the bedroom she and her husband of almost three years shared. Flack followed right on her heels undoing his tie, face creased with worry. The last time she called him Flack was long before they became married.

"Your voice says different Linds-" Flack suddenly realized his wife was tuning him out. Feeling his anger build up he blew through his nostrils to try to calm himself down. "What are you doin' Linds?"

Lindsay continuing to look around the room ignored Flack. When she reached the dresser she begun pulling tossing clothes about frantically. After the drawers were empty she moved on to pulling the drawers out and flinging them on the floor screaming.

"Lindsay, stop!-" he quickly walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Let me go Don, Stop! Stop it!" she cried out, but Don only held her closer. Her screams turned into sobs against as Flack pulled her closer to his chest, her body shaking violently. With all of Flack's began rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm. While resting his head on top of Lindsay's Flack thought about what went wrong earlier that day to land the couple in this state of mind.

* * *

><p>The day had started out with tension between the what source Flack was not sure at , he felt the tension more so on Lindsay's side than his own.<p>

Waking up from slumber and reaching over to Lindsay only to have her move away from him. He kept in mind of the fact that the two joked around with each other on a daily basis. But for that morning, Flack knew that she wasn't joking when she moved away from his touch. The connection the two built over the last three years enabled these senses to reside in the Flack's being.

"Babe?" he questioned sitting up from the bed voice empty of sleep. He leaned over Lindsay's form and saw she was staring angrily at the wall across from them. Her eyebrows were furrowed and lips pursed. Flack reached out a hand to stroke her cheek but nearly got hit in the face when Lindsay jumped up from the bed scurrying to the bathroom. Flack blinked from the occurence, lost and very confused by his wife's behavior. He got up from the bed at the same time the shower began running, and knocked on the door.

"Lindsay? Are you alright?" he asked frowning. He didn't hear a sound but the water in the shower so he knocked again. "I'm coming in-"

"I'm almost done dammit!"

Flack stepped back from the door in surprise and even more confusion than he felt before. Where was this coming from? Did he cause it? he tried to quickly reflect on the previous days but nothing struck him as odd.

Lindsay emerged from the bathroom casting an angry glare at Flack while walking to her dresser for clothes.

"I'm not making breakfast this morning" she stated, pulling out her work clothes for the day. "Make it yourself. I'm leaving early"

"Lindsay...what is going on with you?" Flack snapped back walking over to her. She moved away as he got closer. He was tempted to grab her arm but decided against it not wanting to agitated her more.

"I love you Lindsay" Flack said softly as Lindsay stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>To be continued in the next chapter. This story-line will be about four chapters long in my FM radio universe thingy.<p>

Kinda sad story so far, but yeah..:\

Please Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading.


End file.
